Where Was I?
by Romantic In Denial
Summary: Barbie tries to come to terms with his treatment of Julia. Norrie calls him out in no uncertain terms. I hated the last episode and hope that somehow this despicable triangle is resolved. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this. As always reviews and comments are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Where was I?"

"You were dead. I mourned you."

Confusion furrowed his brow. Julia...he loved her...she was home, safety, integrity. She made him a better man – the man he could never be without her. Eva – they had shared a year together...or did they? He was drawn to her even as he knew his place was with Julia. Every time Eva touched him he felt as though she was leaching the willpower out of him.

Pain throbbed within his heart as the previous night intruded into his thoughts. The fear in Julia's eyes when he struck the wall so close to her face appalled him. Yet she didn't back down. She steadily held his eyes and told him to leave. This was not how he was supposed to be. What the hell is happening? He paced like a caged animal even though he was alone in an open field...no obstruction, no bars, no enclosure but he felt trapped.

Christine. Who the hell was she, really? Friend? Foe? He kept hearing Julia's words about the badge she found in the caves. "Aktaion – your father's company - Christine lied" His gut clenched as the hateful words he spewed at her came to the forefront of his mind. God! She should hate him with every fiber of her being. Why can't he stay away from Eva?

He spun at the sound of approaching footsteps, his fists clenched, his stance automatically altered to a crouch, ready for battle. He relaxed a bit as he recognized that it was Joe and Norrie. The former had a concerned expression clouding his face. The latter, Norrie, did not. She was clearly pissed and not trying to hide it.

"Hey Barbie."

"Hey Joe, Norrie. What's up?"

The young redhead took a step forward, her intent to encroach on his space. Her anger was palpable, her hands clenched so hard they were trembling.

"What . Did . You . Do?" Her voice was low, threatening, intent on getting an answer. When she saw hesitation mixed with guilt on Barbie's face, she exploded.

What did you do to Julia? Her eyes, her face. I've never seen her like this...not when she thought you got hung...not when you went over the cliff. What did you do? It's like she's dead inside and damn you for doing that to her. Fix . This. I don't care what you do but fix this. Get your stupid self away from Eva and that witch Christine and get your head on straight. This . Is . Not . You!"

Joe tugged her to his side and spoke softly. "She's right Barbie. You have to take care of this. There's something going on with Christine and Eva. They have some kind of hold on the town. Norrie and I somehow found our true selves and you need to do that too. Stay away from them. Go to Julia and please talk to her like you used to."

Barbie's jaw was a hard line as he glared at the teenagers. Then he realized they could be right. Something was not right in Chester's Mill and he'd been blind to that. His stance relaxed, his glare smoothed out as he swiped a hand across his face. Without a word he turned and began to make his way out of the field.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Julia."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews and for encouraging me to continue. After watching Ejecta last night, I had to write this because I'm so sad about the story line. I may or may not continue but at least in fan fic, now there's hope again.**_

"Find Julia." His thoughts were racing as his walk turned into a run, the field soon far behind him. He loved her – loved her almost from the moment they met. "What's wrong with me? How could I let myself be manipulated so easily? Why didn't I believe Julia?" His heart slammed against his chest as regret painfully washed over him.

He remembered how many times he had almost lost her and mentally berated himself for his current actions. Ever since the dome came down, he was there to protect her even when she sent him away, even when the consequences would mean his own death. And for some inexplicable reason, she felt the same way about him. _"We're gonna be OK." "No, I'd like you to stay." "I thought you were dead." "I should have believed you, I'm sorry I didn't." "I miss you." "I love you."_ Her words came back to him and all the love and caring she so freely gave him. She urged him to save himself when they were trapped during the ice storm, willing to die alone so he could live.

Gasping for breath, he stopped, his hands resting against his thighs. He slammed his eyes shut against the burn he felt behind them. He couldn't stop his thoughts, the history of their relationship pulling him into the present and what he had done. He rejected her at every turn, told her to stay away, threw her aside just as he had his dog tags. Then he remembered his promise and almost sank into a bottomless pit of despair. _**"Julia, I want you in my life, whether we end up in Zenith...or wherever. That's a promise I can keep."**_ He stood, a deep resolve taking over his being, a resolve to make things right, to spend the rest of his days making good on that promise. Moving forward once again, his mind continued the familiar refrain... "find Julia."

XXXXXXXXX

Christine stood in front of Julia, a pistol against her head with a sneer on her face. Junior was keeping her still, one hand grasping her arm cruelly, the other tangled in her hair, ensuring that she stayed in place.

"You've been a pain in my backside from the very beginning. You couldn't let things alone. Well, where has it got you? You won't save Dale, you won't defeat the kinship and when I've finished dealing with you, I'll hunt down the rest of your pathetic, little resistance and take care of them too."

Julia stared at her enemy defiantly, unwilling to show fear or defeat. "You think you have Barbie on your side but I _**know**_ him. He may be buying into your "Dale, we need you..." spiel right now, but he'll begin to realize how much he hates being called Dale, how he has ensured that everyone refers to him as Barbie. He will see through you, your scheme at controlling us and it will be _**you**_ to suffer defeat. You can imprison me, kill me, do whatever you want to me but he will overcome you."

Fury suffused Christine's face as she stepped forward. Her hand clenched into a fist, a fist that connected with Julia's cheek, cutting her lip, the blood trickling down her chin. She swiped away at it with her free hand, a triumphant smile masking the pain in her eyes.

"Bitch! How dare you mouth your delusions to me! I'm the Queen. I'm in charge and you are nothing!" Her madness and rage causing her to tremble uncontrollably. Her face was contorted,

twisting into a shape that was barely human.

"I'm more than you'll ever be, whether I'm dead and powerless or alive and working against you."

The guttural sound escaping Christine's mouth was frightening and completely inhuman. She took aim at Julia, both hands on the pistol she held. A shout from the treeline spun her around.

XXXXXX

Barbie's steps slowed as he began to hear bits and pieces of a conversation, words spoken but not clear enough to be understood. The sounds seemed to be coming from a stand of trees, close to where the mini dome had been found. Cautiously he approached and as he went further into the trees, he recognized Christine's harsh invective and Julia's soft but determined reply. He began to run, his heart pounding, praying to any God who would listen that he'd get there in time.

"Julia!" He cried out as he grasped the scene before him. "Christine, don't do it." He held his own pistol on her, moving forward cautiously. "I will kill you, make no mistake."

"You think you can save everyone, don't you? Well, you can't. I will do what I want."

From the corner of his eye, Barbie noticed movement from the opposite side, away from Christine & Junior's line of sight. He moved accordingly so that their eyes were on him. He wasn't sure who it was but if it was someone to help him out, he would make sure they had a fighting chance. One second went by, then another and another and he saw Norrie approach stealthily, the butt of a rifle aimed at Christine's head. She swung with all of her strength and the human/alien began to fall.

Just as Barbie began to breath a bit easier, he jumped at the sound of a gunshot and felt his heart still as both Junior and Julia fell to the ground. Christine had fired her pistol as she fell to the ground, the bullet meant for Julia, hitting both of them.

"No, no, no." Barbie whispered frantically as he rushed forward. He could see that Junior was beyond help as he quickly pulled Julia into his arms, searching for a wound. He saw an angry furrow along her forehead, the blood flowing freely but he could see that she was breathing.

"Julia, Julia, please, I'm so sorry." His words were laced with his tears of both relief that she was alive and regret that she had to suffer because of him. He rocked her against his chest, his hand smoothing her hair away from her face. Norrie handed him a cloth that he pressed against her forehead, grimacing at her soft gasp of pain. He kept a gentle pressure against the wound and was gratified to see the blood flow diminish as he lifted the cloth away. "I love you, Julia."

As from a great distance, Julia heard his words, felt his touch and her eyelids began to flutter. Slowly she saw his face come into focus and she saw Barbie, not Dale and she smiled at him. "I knew you would come for me."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. I wanted to include the meteors even though they weren't mentioned in previous chapters. Hope you enjoy this and please leave a comment – I truly appreciate them all. xo**_

" _ **I knew you would come for me."**_

Julia was awakening in stages – her words to Barbie the first thoughts nudging her mind. Then she became aware of how comfortable she was – soft, cool sheets surrounding her, a fluffy pillow cushioning her head and a fragrant breeze enticing her to consciousness. She felt a gentle touch brushing locks of her hair away from her face and she became aware of his presence. She would know him under any circumstances, asleep, awake, in Chester's Mill or where ever. Cool blue eyes tinged with concern met her gaze.

"Hey...welcome back." Barbie's worry lines faded as she blinked and began to smile, a question on her lips.

"Where is this? What happened." She put a hand to her forehead and winced when she touched the bandage covering her wound.

"Don't you remember?"

Julia frowned, searching her memory. "I remember flames and I remember that Christine and Junior trapped me. We were in the woods and... she was going to kill me, wasn't she?"

At his answering nod, she shivered. "I remember her screaming at me that you were going to be indoctrinated and would become an integral part of the kinship and I kept telling her it wouldn't happen. Then she slapped me and...you showed up. That's all I remember."

Julia struggled to sit up welcoming Barbie's helping hand. He shifted his body up onto the bed next to her, pulling her near to him with a gentle tug and began to answer her questions.

"I showed up but it was Norrie who saved you. She snuck up behind Christine and hit her over the head with the butt of her rifle. That's when Christine's pistol discharged, grazing your forehead and hitting Junior. He didn't make it. She didn't either. Whether it was the blow or something the alien force decided, I just don't know."

"Oh, poor Junior." Tears filled her eyes at the loss of someone so young. Even though he had turned against them to align himself with the kinship, she had faith he would have eventually realized that his loyalty was misplaced.

Julia became silent enjoying the comfort she felt pressed against his warm body. As her mind skipped over the events of the past few days, she suddenly pulled away, her expression both questioning and self aware.

"Wait a minute...how did you change? What happened to Eva? That bullet must have scrambled my brain because I just remembered that the last time I saw you, you told me not to come back." Her eyes mirrored the hurt she felt at his rejection even though now it seemed he was by her side. She needed a credible explanation before risking her heart yet again.

"Julia, I'm so, so sorry for how I treated you. Christine was controlling us by not allowing our emotions to surface and every time Eva came near me, I rejected you more. The only fly in the ointment was that I never felt love for her, only a pull that I had to be with her but that always felt wrong. When I was in the woods trying to sort things out in my mind, I realized how much I love you and that it would always be you, no one else." He looked into her eyes intently, brushing away a tendril of hair that had fallen over her cheek. "Of course Norrie helped me come to my senses too. She can be a formidable force."

"And Eva?"

"Now that she's no longer under Christine's control, she's staying away from me. Honestly, I think she's either embarrassed, guilty or has decided to block that false reality from her mind. I imagine she'll be leaving soon, if she hasn't already left."

"Left? What are you talking about? Where are we? You never answered my question."

Barbie reached for her hand linking their fingers before brushing his lips against her knuckles. "When Christine died, the "kinship" dissolved and everyone returned to their normal selves. The dome came down shortly after that. I guess she was the force guiding everything and whatever was controlling her decided to cut and run. And we're at my apartment...in Zenith."

Another memory startled her and now she was more confused than ever. "But the meteors...everyone was killed, everything destroyed. How is this possible?" A tear trickled from her eye as she recalled the wall of flame that surrounded the dome and the devastation she was sure it had caused.

A wry smile crossed Barbie's continence as he attempted to answer her. "It was an illusion. It was meant to solidify the kinship. That's the only way I can explain it."

To say she was astonished was putting it mildly. Joy, relief, wariness – all took their turn in her eyes. Finally a soft smile curved her lips. "So we're free...we're finally free. I never thought this day would come."

"Yeah, we're free. Hard to imagine after all we've been through."

Julia sighed and looked at Barbie, her eyes softening as she looked upon the now familiar face. He was no longer Dale, a member of the kinship. He was Barbie and she hoped that meant all she had come to believe about him.

"Now what?"

She felt herself being pulled toward him cautiously. Barbie expression was an open book...love and caring apparent as he drew her closer.

"Now I plan on spending the rest of my life making up for the last few days. Julia, I love and need you in my life. I haven't forgotten my promise and I intend to keep it...if you'll let me."

Julia leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against his. "Good...because I have to tell you that I never knew what it felt like to be safe or in love until I met you."

Their kiss was both tender and passionate, closing a chapter on a previous life and opening one for what was yet to come. Their breath mingled as the promise was sealed, their fate set while the past became a distant memory...not to be forgotten but to be used as a catalyst to their future.

"I love you Julia."

She rested her head against his chest, feeling the familiar beat of his heart drawing her ever closer to him. "Love you too."

Her own heart fluttered as she felt his hands tangle in her curls as they had so many times before and she felt safe and in love...and just where she wanted to be.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Julia moved slowly around the apartment, touching surfaces here and there. She wondered how much he had stayed here. The furnishings certainly looked like something he would choose...simple, functional but comfortable. She trailed her fingertips along the polished surface of the granite counter top. Coffee was on her mind, yet she reached for the tea canister and expertly prepared a mug for herself. She made her way into the living room, the sectional beckoning her to sink into its cushions.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as she did just that. She still couldn't believe what had happened the last few days – Christine, Eva, Barbie's seeming betrayal. Although her mind realized he was under alien control, her heart still hurt whenever she thought of how close they came to losing everything. Barbie had been devastated at his actions and had spent nearly every waking moment apologizing in every way he could think of. He was attentive, tender, constantly telling her how much he loved her. When she looked at him without him being aware, his eyes were tortured, his brow furrowed, his entire being radiating pain. She hoped that what she had to tell him today would wipe away that look forever.

XXXXX

Barbie's footsteps hurried along the sidewalk. He carried several take out sacks from the Chinese restaurant down the street from his home. Julia was insistent on this specific food for their evening meal and he was happy to oblige. In fact, he would do anything she asked just to see her beautiful smile. He hated himself for not having the strength of mind to resist the alien control and how it had caused him to behave toward the woman he loves. While he understood that he was helpless to resist, he felt he should have been able to rise above. Yes, it was illogical but totally human to have these feelings.

As he neared his apartment, he once again was amazed at Julia's capacity for forgiveness. She welcomed him to her in every way once she was sure he was himself. They slept in each others arms, legs tangled together, with Julia always pressed against his chest. She said the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep. He swore to her again and again that they would never be parted and her response was always the same. She would trace the line of his jaw, her lips curving into the smile he lived for and whispered softly... "You're my everything and I'll never let you go."

Finally he reached his destination, unlocked his door and entered their home.

XXXX

"Hey." That one word, spoken in a whisper always made her stomach flutter in anticipation, as if they were meeting for the first time and she couldn't wait to get to know him better.

As always her smile captured him and he couldn't look away, his heart in his throat, remembering how very close they had come to being apart forever.

"Hey...why don't you put the food on the lunch counter and come sit by me. There's something I have to tell you."

Barbie quickly complied, not quite able to quell the apprehension that spiked through him. He always feared that one day Julia would come to her senses and realize that he wasn't who she wanted. He knew he didn't deserve her and to this day was still amazed by her love.

Julia leaned into him as soon as he sat beside her, pressing her lips to his. The kiss she meant to be merely a welcome home soon became passionate and filled with desire. Reluctantly she pulled back, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"You're trying to distract me." Her breath was a pleasant whisper against the skin of his neck.

"Always." He nuzzled his lips against her temple, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her hair.

Still nestled against him Julia continued... "I have something to tell you and I hope you don't freak out."

"Julia, are you okay?" He cupped her face with his hands looking into her eyes with concern.

Laughing a bit nervously she nodded. "I'm fine. I've never been better. I just didn't notice – so much craziness has been going on that I didn't even realize...and then when I did I couldn't believe it was true but it is and now I'm going to tell you and I'm a little scared."

"Julia...what is it?" To say he was confused by her rambling words was putting it mildly.

Taking a deep breath, her reply was hesitant yet she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face because no matter what he thought, she was ecstatic. "I'm pregnant."

Barbie's emotions changed his expression from amazement to happiness to concern and while he desperately wanted to speak, his voice was not cooperating. So he kissed her, a kiss filled with love and longing and such sweet tenderness that Julia's heart skipped a beat.

"When? How far along are you? ...he murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

"Just about 5 weeks. It would have to be the first time we made love...that night in the rain."

As she spoke the words, they saw a flash of lightning, heard a rumble of thunder and the skies opened up as if in tribute to life they had created. The take out forgotten, they became lost in each other, in the memory of that night and as the rain continued to fall, they continued to pledge their love to each other. This was their new beginning, free from all that had conspired to keep them apart, free to live and love without fear, without aliens, without the dome. They were together as it had always been meant to be.


End file.
